Just A Movie Or Is It Real
by MidnightVampire97
Summary: Eli is a vampire and Clare is a werewolf in real life and in a movie. Where will this end up?
1. Chapter 1

Eli and Clare walked down the set towards their trailers when a familier face walked up. "Hey guys I was wondering if I could use your script," said Alli. "Sure let me go get it" said Clare.

"So has he ask you out yet" said Alli. " I told you I don't like him that way" said Clare. "Sure what ever" said Alli.

(Back with Eli)

"Dude, go ahead and ask her out already. I know you like her. You are going to lose your chance." said Drew. They head to Eli's trailer. "We are only dating on tv. Not real life. Anyways how did the scene go with Alli" said Eli. "Good. She is a good actor. So back on topic either you ask her out or Fitz will end up doing it" said Drew. "Please don't start that. He doesn't like Clare so give it up. Even if he did, he would just do it to get under my skin" said Drew.

They turned the corner and saw Fitz talking to Clare.

(With Clare)

" No thank you. I have work, also Darcy is coming back that day." said Clare. "Oh that is okay. Wanna go out on Sunday," said Fitz. "I have work," said Clare. "Fine your loss anyways," said Fitz storming off. Clare turns and sees Eli. Eli is all red with RAGE


	2. Chapter 2

(Clare's POV)

I watched as Eli ran off to go home, I never understood why he would he wanted a hearse. I knew he saw Fitz talking to me. I heard around he liked me, but never believed it. I could never see me and him together. I'm Christian, he's an aithist. He wore black, i didn't. I didn't know much more than that, but it was enough for me.

(She begin walking home)

I went threw too many heartbreaks to withstand another one. I didn't want to get hurt. So I just avoided him. Even though i killed me to want to get closer to him, I couldn't. I promised myself to not fall inlove agian, but with him it was hard.

( She is home)

My parents were fighting agian. So it looks like I will be spending the night in my happy place, a meadow. I found the meadow when I was hunting. Oh but the choas never ends because i'm a one knew about the meadow, but me. And I wanted it to stay that way. I begin packing for the night, the good thing is no work tommorrow. So I could just relax in my found heaven.

( Eli's POV)

I decided to ride around some. My parents weren't home, so there was not much to do. I hated hiding my secret. It hurt to keep it. The secret was I was a WEREWOLF. Tonight was when i would go hunting for vampires. Unlike all that Twilight crap, we are safer than we seem and we change at will. We also Don't go shirtless.

The truth was I was inlove with Clare, but I could scense the vampire in her. I pretended like I didn't know so the Moonlights(my werewolf clan) wouldn't kill her. I didn't want to hurt her. My former girlfriend,Julia, was a fairy. The clan found out and killed her. Clare was my only happiness, and I didn't want to lose her.

At that thought I heard my clan. They were already on the trail of a vampire. I parked Morty and decided to join them. I turned to my werewolf self. Of course, I was a black werewolf. I saw clan, I rushed to join them. Once I did, I saw my auburn haired beauty cornered.

(Clare's POV)

I was resting in my meadow when I heard a howl. I knew who it was too. This was my meadow, and I wasn't going to give it up. Soon as I saw them, a rush of fear ran over me. A voice inside my head told me to run and I obeyed. They were real close. Soon there was no where to go, I was cornered so what now.A scream escaped my lungs.

(Adam's POV)

I heard Clare scream. Even though I was a werewolf, I felt very protected over her. I ran to find her. I turned a tree in the woods and saw Clare corned. I ran between her and her werewolf attackers. Since I was born a half werewolf/ half vampire, I was twice as big. They were shocked. I used to be part of there clan, but I quit. I couldn't stand to hurt the innocent, vampire or not. They all backed up except for one. I knew who it was my best guy friend, Eli. He stared at me, then Clare. He then ran off.

(Eli's POV)

I knew who that werewolf was. It was my best friend, Adam. He was protecting Clare. I was about to jump by her side, but Adam was there before me. I didn't know he was a vampire and a werewolf. I needed to talk to him and SOON. I needed his help to protect Clare. She is a magnet for danger. First, her ex beat her. Second, she is getting more vulnerable to the clan. So sooner or later, Me or Adam won't be there to save Clare's life. I was hoping that day would never come.


	3. Chapter 3

(Adam's POV)

I can't believe he didn't tell me that Clare was a vampire and he was a werewolf. This is a disaster. He is inlove with her and she is a werewolf. It is agianst the Gods of theImmortal World. They are gonna find out, and put us all out of our misery.

( Eli barges in)

"Man, what just happen?", said Eli.

"I saved Clare when you should have, anymore questions" I yelled.

" I was going to" said Eli. Eli storms out of my house.

(Nobody's POV)

Clare was walking home when she saw somebody in the shadows.

"Hello?" said Clare. They came out of the shadows.

"Hello Clare. Long time no see. How have you been," said KC.

"Alot better til you came along" standing her ground.

" Well it doesn't really matter. I just came to check on you" said KC. KC sees a hearse turn the corner.

"Huh it's that goth kid, I will see you soon. Real soon!, " with a develish smile on his Face. He turns to leave and disappears in the shadows.

"Hey Clare need a ride?" asked Eli.

"No I'm fine." said Clare.

" I know that so do you need a ride or not?" with that smirk.

" No thanks I can walk." said Clare.

"Alright see you later."said Eli.

(Eli's POV)

I don't know why she just rejected me. Maybe it was just a sign. I wish these feelings will just go away. It doesn't matter, she is probably like every other girl. They get what they want and leave to go to the next guy. that was how Julia and the rest of them were.

(Eli gets home)

" Hey Babyboy," says Cece.

"Guess what Eli?" says Bullfrog.

"I got the job at the radio station" says Bullfrog.

"That's great Dad, I am glad you lives are easy" I said.

"Whats wrong babyboy?" says Cece.

" Clare almost got caught by the clan and now she is in more danger" I said.

" What do you mean more?" said Bullfrog.

" I smelled him" I said.

"Smelled who?" said Bullfrog.

"Her ex. He is a vampire slayer" I said.

" How did you know it is her ex?" Bullfrog said.

"I met him before. We were friends back in 1998" I said.

"I know that. But I thought I told you to stay out of people's minds, It's rude."said Cece.

"Trust me if I could I would stay out of her head. I was trying to find some answers, but that is all I could find." I said.

" What were you looking for?" said Cece with concern.

"To see if she likes me" I said with a sly smirk on my face. I then heard my clan and a terrified scream. So I bolt into action to save the future love of my life.

(Clare's POV)

Once agian I was cornered. I knew this time Adam wouldn't be able to save me. Then the Gods of the Immortal World. All I could think was Thank god the heavens. At that thought a Black werewolf barged into the center of me and the werewolf clan. All I know is it wasn't Adam. I recognized the scent that I longed to be with the rest of my life but knew I couldn't, Eli's scent.

The Gods didn't look to pleased. They looked at him then me then the clan.

"Aw I see you know each other" said the White God lokking at me and Eli. There was a Black and White. The White God was the leader of all vampires, and the Black God are the leader of all werewolves.

" I recognize his scent" I said. "Aw"said the Black God. "And what are you doing" said the White God looking at the clan. "Doing our job" said the leader.

"Ok you can go, but I want you Clare" said the White God.

"And Eli" said the Black God.


	4. Chapter 4

I will be continuing the fiction Escape by LoveIsMyDrug. I will be sticking to the current state of the story. If you want to read her chapters that I will be continuing :Genre Fantasy;Characters Eli and Clare.

Please review my other story Just A Movie Or Is It Real.

Love,

Midnight Vampire


End file.
